


Slut For Cock

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Submissions to Soullessbrothers [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to be fucked by Sam's dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slut For Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soullessbrothers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/gifts).



“Sammy! Sammy, fuck, fuck!” Dean cried out, back arching as Sam pounded into him.

Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder, pulling Dean up so he was flush against Sam’s body.

“Likin’ this Dean? Enjoying it?” Sam growled softly in Dean’s ear, before he bit down softly on Dean’s ear lobe, tugging.

Dean moaned, pushing his hips back in time with Sam’s thrusts, and Sam laughed.

“God, look at your cock.” Sam said, hand wrapping around Dean’s hard length. “You love this. Such a slut for me. Fuckin’ slut for my cock.”

“Fuck, Sammy…love your cock. Love you. Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean moaned, reaching back to grab Sam somewhere, anywhere.

Sam started jerking Dean off, and Dean screamed, from pleasure and bliss.

“Dean, baby. I’m glad your enjoying yourself because we are in for a very long night of fun.” Sam whispered softly in Dean’s ear, before his lips moved down to suck a mark on Dean’s neck.


End file.
